Sonic has a makeover
by XtremeSaturn64
Summary: Sonic gets tricked and wakes up to Amy transforming him into a lady.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction. Hope you enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**It was a normal day on Möbius. Sun flowers growing, woodland animals living and Sonic doing his normal morning 200 lap run.**

At 100 laps, Sonic decided it was time to take a quick break next to a tree. He got out a chilli dog.

"Mmmmm breakfast!" Sonic said and he devoured the chilli dog.

Suddenly, his phone rang. He finished his chilli dog and answered the call. It was from Amy.

"Oh, hi Amy. What's up? You want me to go over to your house? Why? A surprise? My birthday was months ago! Not birthday? Oh ok. See ya there!".

Sonic dashed off to Amy's house. The curtains were shut for some reason. Sonic opened the door. It was dark inside.

"Hello? Amy are you there?" Sonic asked.

Suddenly, something bashed him in the head. It had such high impact that Sonic fainted. Amy stood behind him laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic woke up dazed. He didn't know where he was until he saw Amy.

"A-A-Amy, what happened?" Sonic asked.

"Long story, blah blah blah, YOUR GETTING A MAKEOVER!".

"Pardon?". Sonic looked around him. His feet without shoes were clamped to the ground and his hands were handcuffed.

He also looked around to see he was surrounded with thousands of cosmetic products and female clothing.

"No! Your not going to do this are you? This is a dream! Pinch me!".

"No way! We're starting with a female body shape!" Said Amy whist holding a bra and panties.

She started applying them to Sonic's chest and between his legs. Sonic felt really embarrassed by this.

"Hmmmmm..." Amy thought. "Needs filling.".

Amy got out two skin coloured balloons. She started putting them in Sonic's bra and made them fit perfectly.

"Is this necessary?" Sonic groaned.

"Why of course! Your going to become a lady and every woman has a perfectly sexy body!" Amy explained.

Sonic sighed. "What am I going to do about this? Everyone will see me like this! They'll laugh at me forever!" Sonic thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy was looking through her closets of thousands of clothes. Sonic was waiting impatiently.

"Hurry up Amy! Just pick something so I can get this done and over with quickly!" Sonic yelled.

"Just wait! I have to find the perfect dress for you!".

Amy finally found a dress. It was a pink one with a bow on the front. However, she noticed Sonic's body wouldn't fit it.

"We'll?" Sonic groaned.

Amy got out a corset. Sonic freaked out.

"Don't worry Sonic! It won't hurt a bit..." Amy explained.

As soon as Amy started pulling, Sonic was screaming in agony.

"A bit!?" Sonic snapped. Amy giggled as she put the dress on Sonic. She found a pink head band for Sonic's head that could go with the dress.

Amy also found some high heels that were the same colour and tried to fit them on Sonic's feet, but they wouldn't fit.

"This calls for desperate measures!" Said Amy, as a machine clamped onto Sonic's feet which was making them female shape.

"AAARRRRGGGGHHHH THIS HURTS LIKE MAD!" Sonic shouted.

As the machine had come off, Sonic had lovely woman feet. He could now fit the heels.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic was puzzled to why she only made Sonic's legs and feet lady like and not his whole body.

"Why only feet?" Sonic asked.

"Oh yes! I forgot!". Amy grabbed the balloons, bra and panties and took the dress off. A machine clamped onto Sonic's body making it female.

"WHY DID I HAVE TO ASK SUCH A STUPID QUESTION!?" Sonic shouted in agony.

As soon as his new body was revealed, Amy put the things back on.

"Hang on! An I going to be like this forever!?" Sonic asked. Amy didnt respond.

Robotic arms and legs grabbed Sonic and threw him onto a chair in front of a mirror. Amy had a hair dresser and make up kit.

"Oh no." Sonic grumbled whilst shaking his head rapidly with wide eyes.

Amy took the head band when the hair dresser went onto Sonic's head. Amy pulled Sonic's spikes into it.

Amy got a mascara out took off the lid. Sonic kept moving his head with his eyes closed. Amy pushed a button which locked Sonic's head into place. She lifted his eyelids and started adding mascara.

Then when she got the pink lipstick out, Sonic covered his mouth with his hands. The robotic hands pulled them off. Amy put the lipstick on his lips like a dagger. She then quickly stuck tissue into his mouth and quickly took it out.

"Look in the mirror!" Amy giggled as she pointed at the mirror. Sonic was horrified. He was even more horrified when the hairdresser was done. His spikes had become girly hair. Amy put the head band back on.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic got up from the chair. He almost felt like crying. How would he survive like this. Amy then turned off the lights.

A light shined on an object covered by a blanket. Amy went up to it. She uncovered it to reveal it is a clone of Sonic in a container still asleep with all of Sonic's memories.

"NO!" Sonic shouted.

"Yes actually! I've always wanted a sister hedgehog, but I still need my darling Sonic! So I created a clone of you from before!".

"Why couldn't you make yourself a sister?" Sonic asked in an attitude.

"Where's the fun in that? Also, I have to add to extra things to you.".

A tube went zooming down, up to Sonic's mouth. It started pumping some air into him. When it came off, Sonic sounded like a girl.

"Don't do this Amy! I want to live a fast life!".

"We'll say goodbye to it! You will love being a girl! Bye, Sonic The Hedgehog!"

A machine that went onto Sonic's fore head started replacing Sonic's memories with false ones. Sonic had become Sophie The Hedgehog.

As soon as Sophie fainted, Amy pressed a button that released the clone of Sonic from the capsule and woke Sonic clone up. Amy turned the lights back on.

"Uhhhhh... What happened?" Asked Sophie.

"I think you passed out. But I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Sonic The Hedgehog!"

"Sonic's the name, speeds my game!" taunted Sonic.

"Oh! nice to meet you, Sonic!".


End file.
